


Freak

by Semi_problematic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, They r dumb and dont know they r in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "So, V, this is a me thing, okay?" Eddie stepped out of the bathroom and walked across his apartment, grabbing his keys and wallet. "Humans need this sort of stuff, other human interaction." Eddie missed it. Falling asleep and waking up with someone. He shook his head, forcing the thoughts of Anne from his mind.We interact.Venom didn't like that Eddie took time away from him. Eddie needed it, though. As much as he loved Anne and Dan, he couldn't tag along to each of their dates. Eddie missed having friends, even having a partner. The past seven months had been lonely, especially after having Anne to be around always.You are not alone. I am here.





	Freak

Eddie looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair for the tenth time. He tugged at his shirt, debating on if he should tuck it in or not. Eddie hadn't gone out for fun in months, but now he had a job and was fixing up his apartment. Things were going his way. For once in a very long time, things were getting better. Eddie slipped on his jacket and smiled at himself in the mirror. This was going to be easy, just going to a bar and hooking up with someone. Eddie did it a lot before Anne. He just may be a little rusty. 

"So, V, this is a me thing, okay?" Eddie stepped out of the bathroom and walked across his apartment, grabbing his keys and wallet. "Humans need this sort of stuff, other human interaction." Eddie missed it. Falling asleep and waking up with someone. He shook his head, forcing the thoughts of Anne from his mind. 

**We interact.** Venom didn't like that Eddie took time away from him. Eddie needed it, though. As much as he loved Anne and Dan, he couldn't tag along to each of their dates. Eddie missed having friends, even having a partner. The past seven months had been lonely, especially after having Anne to be around always. **You are not alone. I am here.**

Eddie nodded, stepping out the door and closing it behind him, locking it. "I know, I know. And I'm glad you are here. But this is different. I need a human-" Eddie felt a jolt of pain fill his chest. He stopped walking, leaning against the wall. 

**I thought we were enough.** Venom growled deep in Eddie’s head. 

"We are. I just... need other things, too. It will only be a few hours, V. And when I am done we can get a snack." Eddie smiled at a woman he passed as he walked, deciding to take the elevator instead of the stairs. "It'll be over before you know it." 

 

Venom fell silent for a moment. **Fine. Only for a little while.**  Venom didn’t like going away from Eddie, Eddie was only human and Eddie could get hurt. Venom needed to be there to make sure Eddie didn’t get hurt or die. 

 

“That’s my boy.” Eddie grinned, already feeling a weight off his shoulders. He had a job and now he could go out and drink and be around people without feeling ashamed. Eddie had been waiting for this opportunity. Just to go out and drink sounded amazing. “Just a few hours, I swear. Then we can do whatever you want tomorrow. We are a team.” 

 

 **Yes.** Venom agreed. **We are Venom.**

 

“That, too.” Eddie muttered to himself, stepping out of the elevator. He pushed past a few people, smiling awkwardly at them.  “Just… now is the time for you to go.”

 

 **Eddie.**

 

“I can drive somewhere without you, V. I lived over twenty years without you. I can go a couple more hours.” Eddie pulled on his helmet, straddling his motorcycle. He pulled out his key and turned it on, sighing as the motorcycle began to rumble. “Really, I will be fine. And you are in there in case stuff goes bad. But not everyone is evil.” 

 

Venom was silent once more. Eddie had to admit it was odd driving without Venom making small comments, but it was healthy to have a small break from each other. The bar Eddie planned on going to was a small hole in the wall bar that most didn’t know about. Anne and him used to go there before they broke up. Eddie went in a few more times after, just to drink and be around people despite the fact he never talked. 

 

Tonight would be different, though. Eddie would talk to people, maybe even dance with some. He missed being touched and held and kissed. Tonight could change that for him. Having Venom around didn’t make him feel the same way was those people did. He loved having Venom with him, but there were still differences between him and a person. Anne gave him things Venom couldn’t the same way Venom gave Eddie things Annee couldn’t.

 

The bar wasn’t too full, a few cars parked out front and around the back, girls hanging around the front and smoking. Eddie climbed off the motorcycle and pulled his helmet off, hanging it on one of the handle bars. He slipped the keys into his pocket before making his way towards the front door. Two girls leaned against the wall outside of the door, one holding a bottle of vodka and the other holding a cigarette. 

 

“Nice bike.” Vodka girl said, crossing her legs. “You as cool as the bike makes you out to be?” 

 

Eddie smirked, pulling the door open. He looked the girl up and down, biting his lip. Tonight was going to be a good night.  “It depends.” He walked inside, automatically feeling Venom wrap himself around Eddie’s body and squeeze. 

 

 **Eddie.** Venom’s voice could hardly be heard over the music blasting throughout the bar. It wasn’t too loud, but loud enough for Venom to be on edge. **It is loud. Loud stuff hurts us.**

 

“We are fine.” Eddie whispered under his breath. “Now, do not speak unless it is an emergency, alright?” 

 

When Eddie’s mind went silent once more he continued his way to the bar. He pulled out a stool and sat down, ordering himself a beer. Beside him was a guy about his height with dark brown hair and scruff. He had a brown leather jacket on and jeans so worn out there were holes in them. The bartender was a short woman, her blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Her shirt read the name of the grimey bar they were in. Dirt and peanuts covered the wooden floor and most of the furniture was old, but that was part of the charm. When the man Eddie was looking at disappeared into the crowd the bartender began to speak. 

 

“He came here alone.” She mumbled, cleaning one of the glasses with a rag. She laughed to herself when Eddie stared at her with wide eyes. “You are easy to read. Look, you don’t have to make your move, but I’m just saying…” She looked over at him. “He’s an option.” 

 

Eddie looked down at his beer, smiling to himself. “Sorry… it’s obvious…” He face turned a dark red. “I’m just nervous. I’m a little rusty if you can’t tell.” 

 

“You’ve been eye fucking him for the past ten minutes. It is painfully obvious.” She rested her elbows on the counter. “But… that’s all the more reason to just go for it, ya know?” 

 

Eddie nodded. “Easier said than done.” 

 

“Go for it, come on. The worst thing that could happen is he says no and you gotta find someone else to take home.” 

 

“Give me a shot.” 

 

Five shots later, Eddie was making his way towards the man, standing tall and puffing his chest out. Normally, he would be stumbling around the room after one beer and five shots, but since Venom has been around Eddie’s alcohol tolerance went up. Eddie gave himself a small pep talk as he pushed past the bodies on the dance floor. Part of him was sad that Venom did not reply, but he pushed that sadness back and took a deep breath. 

 

“Hi.” Eddie said, leaning against the wall next to the man he had been eyeing. The man had spent the past half hour watching the pool game going on between a girl and her boyfriend. The game was not what Eddie would call riveting, but he wasn’t watching the game, he was watching Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome watch the game. “I’m Eddie.” 

 

“I know.” The man replied, not bothering to look at Eddie.

 

That wasn’t a good sign. “Oh… sorry…” 

 

“Why?” He replied with a smirk. “What you did was badass. I could have never risked it all like that.” He turned and looked at Eddie. He was even more hot up close. “Your loyalty to giving the people the truth…” He slid his hand up Eddie’s arm. “Is really hot.” 

 

“Oh.” Eddie repeated, swallowing the lump in his throat. His heart was racing. “I’m a little rusty.” Why would he say that? “But…” He couldn’t just tell every person he met that he hadn’t gone out in a while. “Sorry… that was a mood killer.” 

 

“It was?” He tilted his head to the side. “I didn’t notice…” He took Eddie’s hand and shook it. “I’m Dean…” He pulled Eddie into his chest and leaned down to his ear. “For when you wanna moan it later.” 

 

The line was cheesy, but Eddie didn’t care. It had been too long since he had felt this wanted. “Dean…” Eddie repeated. He could get used to moaning that name. 

 

Dean wasn't wrong about Eddie moaning his name. Within minutes Eddie was pinned between his bike and Dean, grabbing at Dean's arms as he kissed and bit at his neck. Eddie rolled his hips against Dean’s, arching his back in an attempt to get closer to him. Eddie was already hard and aching to be touched and he was sort of embarrassed at how easy he looked but he shrugged the feeling off. Anyone who had Dean pressed against them and kissing them would get hard. 

 

“Didn't think you would be the type to ride a motorcycle…” Dean whispered. “But it's hot… really hot… wanna fuck you against it-”

 

“Out here?” Eddie gasped out. “Really? Are you sure?” 

 

“You wanna go back to your place?” Dean asked, his fingers already undoing  Eddie's jeans.

 

“Yes.” Eddie breathed out. A jolt of pain shot through Eddie. He gasped, wincing in pain and gripping the seat of his bike. Underneath his skin he could feel Venom wrapping around him and gripping him tight. “Shit-”

 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. “We don't have to… I just thought you wanted to because you kept staring, but really, we can stop-” 

 

“No!” Eddie gasped out. “I want to. Really bad. Trust me-” 

 

“We can slow down.” Dean jumped as Eddie groaned. “Are you okay? Really, do I need to call someone?”

 

“No.” Eddie shook his head, swearing under his breath. “I just… I need to go home. Can we do this another time?”

 

Dean nodded. “Are you okay to drive home?” 

 

Eddie forced a smile. “Yeah… I am.” He slipped his hands in his pockets, sighing as Venom's grip befan to loosen. He watched Dean disappear inside the bar before whipping around and kicking the wheel of his bike. “What the fuck was that?” 

 

 **He wanted you.**

 

“Yeah! That was the fucking point! I haven't had anyone want me like that in months!” Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, stumbling around his bike. “I am allowed to have other people! You don't own me!” 

 

 **I want you.** Venom said softly. Eddie almost felt crazy for yelling. **You are all I want.**

 

“Well you aren't all I want!” Eddie didn't mean it, but he was angry and lonely and tired. He was so tired. “I want other people! Friends! Relationships! A boyfriend or a girlfriend!” 

 

 **I thought we were enough.**

“You aren't!” Eddie shouted. People around him were staring, but he was too angry to care. “You are just some possessive freak who likes to pretend we are each others other half but we aren't!” 

 

In that moment, Eddie felt his mind go silent. The normal weight of Venom wrapped around his bones and chest was gone. Eddie rolled his shoulders back a few times before climbing onto his bike and pulling his helmet on. 

 

The ride home in the silence was nice, Eddie was able to blow off steam and calm down. Not having Venom around helped him relax after snapping. In their time together they had a few fights, but nothing this bad. Eddie never insulted Venom but Venom had never ruined a good time. They were both out of line. 

 

When Eddie made it into his apartment he expected Venom to wrap around him and begin to speak, but he didn't. The feeling of being alone only reminded Eddie of the few days he thought he was truly alone. The days where he believed Venom had died were some of the worst days of his life. And now he was feeling it all over again.

 

Eddie stripped off his clothes and turned on the T.V. before climbing into bed and laying back. He wrapped the covers around him and tried to fall asleep. There was something missing, though. Venom. Eddie tossed and turned for hours before finally settling on his back and sighing. He couldn't fall asleep like this. Angry. Lonely. 

 

“V.” Eddie whispered.

 

Nothing.

 

“Venom…” Eddie closed his eyes. “I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean it.”

 

 **You did.**

 

Eddie laughed to himself. “So you came back to argue?” 

 

 **You meant it.**

 

“I'm sorry. I was only angry. That doesn't make it okay but… I was a dick.” 

 

 **Yes.** Venom agreed. **You were.**

 

“I'm sorry.” Eddie repeated.

 

 **Freak.**

 

A sickening feeling washed over Eddie. He felt uneasy, like something disgusting was under his skin. Not Venom, though. This was just how Venom felt. Disgusting.

 

“You aren't a freak.” 

 

 **You said I was.**

 

“Yeah… well humans have a tendency to be assholes when they are mad.” 

 

 **They do.**

 

“You aren't a freak. I just… was lonely and drunk and I wanted someone to bring home-” 

 

 **I am not enough.**

 

“Another thing I didn't mean. I just… you are enough. I just want someone to fall asleep with-” 

 

Venom formed out of his shoulder, his milky eyes staring at Eddie. 

 

“A little warning next time.” 

 

 **You can fall asleep with me. I do not sleep. But I am here. Always here.**

 

“I mean… I want someone to hold.” 

 

Slowly, Venom formed around Eddie's torso, wrapping around him loosely. **Like this?**

 

Eddie smiled some. Venom didn't give him what a human could. He gave him more. Venom was understanding. Forgiving. “Yeah… like that buddy…” Eddie rolled onto his side, smiling when Venom rested his head on the pillow next to his. “Guess I was wrong…” 

 

 **Not unusual.**

 

“Jerk.” 

 

 **You were mean. I get to be mean now.**

 

“That isn't how it works. But okay.” Eddie took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “I really am sorry.” 

 

A tongue brushed across Eddie's cheek. **It is okay. Goodnight, Eddie.**

 

Eddie smiled to himself, hiding his face in his pillow. A blush crept up his neck as Venom continued to lick at his cheek. “V-” 

 

 **Giving you kisses.** Venom purred. **Sleep.**

 

Eddie grinned, his face turning darker. “Alright, bossy.”


End file.
